1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tubular rivet connection for assembling transport and storage containers for liquids and flowable material (bulk material). The transport and storage containers are provided with a pallet-like support frame, an inner container of plastic material resting on the support frame and comprising a closable filling socket and a discharge socket to be connected to a discharge fitting, and with an exterior jacket in the form of a grid jacket or sheet metal jacket. The support frame has a top for supporting the inner container and also has corner legs and center legs made of metal that are mounted on a base frame made of metal or skids made of metal, plastic or wood, wherein the bottom of the support frame as well as the exterior jacket of the inner container are attached to the corner legs and the center legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
When assembling transport and storage containers for liquids of the aforementioned kind as disclosed in DE 100 62 088 C2, the underframe of the metal grid basket and the sheet metal top of the pallet-like support frame on which the inner plastic container for liquids rests are screwed to the corner or center legs of the support frame and the legs are welded to the base frame of the underframe. Because of the employed different connecting techniques and the resulting significant assembly expenditure as well as the small parts required for mounting, e.g., sheet-metal or self-tapping screws and washers, the manufacturing costs of the liquid container are accordingly high.